


Looking Out For A Friend

by BookGirlFan



Series: In Which Darry Gets A Boyfriend [3]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Protective Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: Thank you so much to hellopenelope for betaing again! Your comments are as amazing and inspiring as always.
Relationships: Daryl & Katy & Squirrelly Dan & Wayne (Letterkenny), Daryl & Wayne (Letterkenny), Daryl (Letterkenny)/Jim Dickens
Series: In Which Darry Gets A Boyfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Looking Out For A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to hellopenelope for betaing again! Your comments are as amazing and inspiring as always.

They’d barely walked into MoDeans before Glen had popped up in front of them, not in his waitstaff uniform but still looking as peppy as always. 

Wayne took a stand, crossing his arms and planting his feet. Whatever that psychologist had once said about defensive poses, this was how he was comfortable and this was how he was going to stay until he was sure Glen wasn’t going to get into his space. He liked the preacher well enough, but there was only so much flirting a man could stand before getting sick of it. Darry took the same pose beside him, crossed arms and widened stance, while Squirrelly Dan came to stand at his other shoulder. 

Katy just sighed. “I’m getting a drink.” She made her way to the bar, and Wayne heard her greet Gail and make her order. They started to chat, and he let their conversation fade into the background noises of the bar. Katy’d be fine, and he had other things to think about.

Wayne squinted, waiting for Glen to say something, but for once, Glen wasn’t looking at him. 

“Daryl! I heard you started fishing on the other side of the pond, and isn’t that just the cutest thing I’ve ever heard! Good for you!” Glen leaned in close, one hand on Darry’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll get plenty of dates with those farming muscles of yours...” His hand squeezed Darry’s shoulder, then slid down his back, continuing to move further down. Darry didn’t move, but Wayne could see his posture getting more and more tense, and knew his best bud didn’t enjoy getting touched anymore than Wayne himself did. 

Wayne stepped forward, grabbing Glen’s wrist just as it skimmed the waistband of Darry’s jeans. “Just take about sixty to seventy percent off ‘er there, Glen.” He pulled Glen’s wrist away then let go, stepping back and crossing his arms again. 

Glen immediately turned to him with his usual smile. “Oh, Wayne, you must have thought I’d forgotten all about you! Well, don’t worry your pretty head, because I could never forget you! As excited as I am for our Mr Daryl here, you will always have a very special place in my heart.” 

Wayne blinked. “Kay.” He turned to Darry. “Darry, have a beer?” 

“I’ll have a beer.” 

“Dan, have a beer?” 

“I’ll haves a beer.” 

“Glen, have a beer?” 

“No, thank you, Wayne, but I do appreciate you offering me one!” He punctuated this with a finger that came just shy of tapping Wayne’s nose. 

“Then I’ll get us some beers.” He turned and made his way over to the bar. Hopefully now that Glen had been warned, he would keep his hands off Darry, at least for as long as it took to get them some beers. Wayne wasn’t really used to having to call off unwanted flirting for anyone other than Katy, but there was no way he was going to stand there and let anyone make Darry uncomfortable when he could do something about it. Just ‘cause Darry‘s new sweetie was a guy didn’t mean he wasn’t the same Darry, and Darry didn’t like to be touched ‘cept by someone he trusted. 

When he got to the bar, Katy waved to him with the Puppers she already had in her hand. “Hey, big brother. Was it a nice change, Glen getting his hands all over someone else?” 

“That’s not polite to talk about.” He didn’t look at Katy, just kept his gaze on the other side of the bar to see where Gail had got to. 

Even looking for her, Gail still managed to surprise him, popping up from behind the bar and leaning over it towards him. “Hey, Wayne. Been a while since I’ve seen you in here. Haven’t needed to _wet_ your _whistle_?” She jerked her hips towards him to punctuate her words. 

“How’re you now, Gailer?” 

“Good’n you?” 

“Oh, not s’bad. Three Puppers, please and thank you.” 

She brought out the bottles and handed them out to Dan and Darry, who had slid into their usual seats at the bar. The final one she held onto, staring at Wayne. “Ain’t you gonna give this old goat a greeting kiss?” She leaned in closer. “Doesn’t have to be on my _mouth_.” She ran her hands down her body, ending at her groin and making her implied meaning abundantly clear. 

Wayne looked away. “Kay.” He didn’t really want to respond to that, but fortunately after a few seconds, Gail put the bottle down in front of him anyway. He picked it up and took a long drink, grateful for the reprieve. 

Gail soon disappeared into the back, and they all just sat and drank for a long moment. It’d been a long day of choring, and even with the memories of Marie-Fred still fresh, Wayne enjoyed being able to have a Puppers at the bar again. He’d still come to MoDeans after Angie, he wasn’t going to stop just because of Marie-Fred. 

“Hey, Darry,” Katy said with a smirk. “How’d your date go last night? That was the third, wasn’t it?” 

Darry took a drink from his Puppers. “Ain’t polite to kiss and tell.” 

“Attaboy,” Wayne said. 

“But there was kissing to tell about?” 

Wayne brought his Puppers down hard against the wood of the bar. “Katy!” 

“What? Just checkin’ our Darry’s doing okay with his first boyfriend.” She reached over and ruffled his curls, Darry trying to bat her hand away. 

“Miss Katys, if Darry doesn’t wants to share–” 

“Get off my dick, Dan,” Katy said in exasperation. “I’m not saying he should share anything he doesn’t want to, but he could tell us something. Darry?” 

They all looked at him. 

Darry looked at his beer bottle, an expression on his face that Wayne recognised from some of his more disturbing would-you-rathers. Suddenly, Wayne wasn’t sure he wanted to hear whatever Darry said next. A moment later, Darry proved him right. “Now, I don’t want to make a big deal out of it or anything. But, Dan, that g-spot —”

“The one up your bum?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah, the one up your bum. It,” Darry giggled. “It definitely exists.” 

“But how do you knows?” Dan asked, frowning.

Wayne firmly looked away from both of them and took a deep drink of his Puppers, tipping his head back to get everything but the dregs. When he put it down, he said, “You know what, there’s such a thing as too much butt talk and a fellow ought to know about it.” Pushing his near-empty bottle away, he called, “Gail? Another beer!” 

Gail appeared from the back room again, another beer in hand. “Did I hear some butt talk going on around here? Someone doin’ some mud — ”

“No.” Wayne cut her off. There had already been far too much butt talk for one day, and he wasn’t going to stand for more of it. 

Gail kept eye contact with him as she turned the rest of her body to go, putting her in what looked to be an awkward position with her backside facing him. It didn’t seem to bother her at all. “You know, Wayne, my back door could use some attention.” She smacked her bum for emphasis. 

“No, thank you, Gail.” 

“Offer’s always open.” She disappeared into the back of the bar again. They listened to the sound of boxes and bottles being moved as they sipped on their beers, relaxing in the otherwise quiet bar. 

“Wonder what Gail’s doin’ back there,” Darry eventually said. 

“Stocktaking, most likely,” Wayne answered him. 

“Yeah, taking stock of something,” Katy muttered under her breath. Wayne pretended he didn’t hear it. 

The silence returned, filled with nothing more than the muted thuds and clinks of Gail in the back room. 

“I’ll have a dart,” Darry said, and he got out of his chair, already pulling the packet from his shirt pocket. 

Wayne considered it for a moment, but didn’t follow Darry out. There was still enough of his Puppers left that he didn’t want to leave it to go have a dart, and he was still too comfortable to move yet anyway. 

Not long after Darry had disappeared out the back, Jim Dickens came striding in, coming up and standing beside Wayne. His gaze drifted across those sitting at the bar, and he frowned. 

Wayne turned his head to look at him. “Jim Dickens, how’re you now?” 

“Good’n you?” 

“Not so bad. You looking for Darry?” 

“Yes, Wayne, I am. Have you seen him?” 

Wayne inclined his head towards the door. “Went out for a dart. Now, Jim, I have a few words I’d like to say to you.” 

Jim frowned down at him. “Well, Wayne, you’re a good man and a good friend. Whatever you have to say, I’ll listen.” 

“Thank you, Jim.” Wayne turned his body on his stool so he was fully facing Jim. “Now, it’s not my place to say who Darry should date, and Darry can fight his own battles if it comes to that, but you’re a friend, Jim, so I’ll tell you this: Darry’s my best pal, and anyone who hurts him isn’t someone I’ll be looking too friendlily at.” 

Jim touched the brim of his hat. “Message understood, Wayne. I can tell you, hurting Darry is one hundred percent, now lookin’ at two, two, two hundred percent, now lookin’ at three, three hundred percent, can someone give me four, four hundred percent, do we have a five, five, _five hundred percent_ not my intention.” 

“Good enough!” Wayne gestured with the Puppers in his hand. “Have a beer?” 

“No, thank you, Wayne,” Jim said. “Need to get back to the auction house, was just passing by and saw your truck outside. Thought I’d see if Darry was here and say hello.” He touched his hat. “I’ll catch him outside. See you ‘round, Wayne. Dan. Katy.” 

“See you ‘round, Jim.” 

“Sees you later.” 

“See ya.” The sound of his footsteps faded towards the front of the bar and out of Wayne’s hearing. Katy smirked at Wayne, asking, “You feelin’ protective there, big brother?” 

“Feelin’ likes a castle wall arounds a princess there, Wayne?” 

“Feelin’ soft like a pile of Care Bears?” 

“Feelin’ soft likes a jar of marshmallow fluff?” 

“Feelin’ soft like the inside of a poopy diaper?” 

Wayne looked between the two of them with a glare. “Looking out for a friend is not being soft.” 

Katy took another sip of her beer. “So then you won’t care if I tell Darry?” 

Darry came in at that moment and retook his seat, grinning widely. “Tell me what?” 

Katy looked at Wayne, and he frowned at her harder. He wasn’t ashamed of Darry thinking him soft, but he didn’t want Darry thinking Wayne thought him too soft to handle his own business either. This was just him having Darry’s back, like he should have last winter over Anik.

Fortunately, Katy didn’t mention it. “Just that you missed Jim.” 

Darry’s grin grew wider. “No, I didn’t.” 

Katy whistled lowly. “Go you, Dar.” 

Dan clapped him on the back. “Well, we’res glad you’re happy, Darry.” 

“Have a good make out with your boyfriend?” 

Darry shook his head, disordered curls tumbling around his face. He smoothed them back again. “Ain’t polite to kiss and tell.” 

“Attaboy.” Wayne settled back on his chair, enjoying his beer. Good beer, with good friends, after a good day of work. This was what life should always be about.


End file.
